


Police and Basketball

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Basketball, Chicago (City), Chicago Sky, Coaching, Eloping, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Northwestern Women's Basketball, Police, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: When Gabby invites her roommate to a party, WNBA star and NCAA coach Shannon Wilson wasn't expecting to meet her future husband, Detective Jay Halstead at the party.





	1. Prologue

“Why am I here?” Jay asked Gabby. It’s a party at the bar and the cops and firefighters were getting together to have a few beers and relax along with some civilians who wanted a night at the bar.

“Because you were asked to be here.” Gabby said. He sighs then walks over to the counter and sits down. At the entrance, Shannon Wilson walks into the establishment and sees her roommate, Gabby, and walks over to her.

“Why did you invite me here?” Shannon asked.

“We never get to hang out since you took the coaching gig with Northwestern in March, along with playing professional basketball. Plus, I co-own the place. Go mingle.” Shannon sighs then walks over to the counter and sits down. Jay looks over and sees a tired woman at the bar.

“You look like you had a rough day.” Jay said to her.

“Always when you have fourteen college girls to deal with every day.” Shannon looks at him and they feel an instant connection to each other, like they’re the only people in the room.

“I’m Jay Halstead.” He holds out his hand and she takes it.

“Shannon Wilson.” They feel a spark between them that they both have never felt. He moves one seat over to sit next to her to hear her better. Gabby watches them and smirks. That was her plan all along to get them to meet.

“So, college girls? What do you do?”

“I’m a professional basketball player for the US and Chicago Sky and I'm the new head coach for the Northwestern women’s basketball team.”

“Wow. I’m officially impressed. I’m a detective in narcotics.”

“Narcotics. Sounds like you might need a new profession.”

“I’m good at my job.” Jay said, clearly offended by her already.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. I grew up around cops since my father and grandfather were cops here in Chicago. I just mean that narcotics can get pretty hard at times.” He visibly relaxes and she slowly smiles.

“I know. I’m hoping to transfer next year to Intelligence. Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere else?” He asked.

“Please. My roommate begged me to come here for some strange reason.” Jay takes a sip of his beer and they leave. Gabby sees them leave and smiles.

“Only took fifteen minutes.” She softly said.

Shannon sits in the passenger side of Jay’s car as they drive outside of Chicago. He makes it up to a hill and they get out of the car and sit on the hood to look at the Chicago Skyline.

“Whoa.” Shannon said.

“Cool huh?” He asked.

“I lived here all my life and never knew this was here.”

“The perks of being a cop. Find amazing areas. And enjoying the company.” He said then looks at her, finding her beautiful.

“I still can’t believe that you are an Olympic gold medalist.” Jay said to Shannon as they walk down a sidewalk to her apartment building.

“London was really fun. Especially rocking it out to the Spice Girls like I was a little kid again.” Shannon said. They arrive outside of Shannon’s apartment building and look at each other. Neither of them wants the night to end.

“So, this is me.” Shannon said.

“I had a great time tonight. I didn’t want to go to the party, but I’m glad I did.” He softly said.

“I didn’t want to go either, but I was convinced. I’m really glad I did.” A song starts playing and Shannon groans as Jay chuckles.

“That is my incompetent roommate.” Shannon softly said.

“Do you want to go out with me?” She slowly smiles and he slowly smiles.

“I’d love to.”

“Great.” They look at each other then he leans over and they softly kiss. Not too much for the first kiss, but they both knew that it was their last first kiss. They slowly pull back and open their eyes.

“You ok?” He whispered and she nods.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” They tenderly kiss again then she heads inside. Jay slowly smiles  
and spins on his toes to his car.

Shannon walks into the apartment and turns off the stereo. Gabby looks over from the couch with an innocent look on her face.

“What?” Gabby asked.

“That was really cute on what you did. Just one question.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you invite me there just to meet him?”

“If I say yes, would you be ok with it?”

“I’m ok with it because he and I have a date to plan, but it’s kinda hard to do when he works for Narcotics. I’m going to bed because I have practice for the Sky and a welcome meeting with the college team for my first season as a coach. Night.” Shannon walks to her room.

“Night. Oh and Shannon?”

“Yeah?”

“Go get ‘em tiger.” Shannon rolls her eyes as Gabby laughs from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know professional athletes cannot coach college level while as a professional athlete, but it's a fictional story, so I tweaked it so Shannon could be both.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the annual CPD holiday party where all off duty officers and detectives are at a hotel ballroom. The detectives of the 21st precinct are at the party and Jay looks around to find his girlfriend, that most of his friends are meeting for the first time since he and his girlfriend have been dating for over a year. His eyes lock on her and the short red dress and he smiles as he walks over to her.

"There you are." He said then quickly kisses her.

"Sorry. I had a meeting with the AD about next season and it ran long. Should I be worried?" Shannon softly asked, indicating about his coworkers in Intelligence.

"No. They're going to love you." She quickly fixes his tie then takes his hand as they walk over to the group.

"Hey guys? This is my girlfriend -" Jay started to say, but he gets interrupted.

"No way. You're the pro basketball player." Atwater said and Shannon smiles as Jay goes to get them drinks.

"Shannon Wilson and yes, I am a basketball player. I'm also the head coach for the girl's basketball team at Northwestern." She said.

"Think you can hook me up for some tickets to some Sky games for this upcoming season?"

"I'll do you one better. Team security guard for all home games."

"Boo ya." They fist bump.

"I'll give Jay the contact info for the head of security. He'll be thrilled to have a cop on his team." Jay hands her a glass of wine.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thanks."

"So you just met Kevin Atwater, patrol officer. His patrol partner Kim Burgess, you already know Antonio and Laura, and Erin. Adam Rutzek, Al Olinsky, Sheldon Jin and our friendly desk sergeant Trudy Platt." Jay said and Shannon shakes their hands.

"You and Antonio met?" Adam asked.

"I was roommates with his sister. She and I met shortly after I moved back here from Connecticut where I played as a member of the UConn Huskies."

"Damn. How many championships did you win?" Atwater asked.

"Two. My freshman year, Tennessee won, we won my sophomore and junior year and I can't remember who won my senior year." During the party, Jay sees Shannon laughing with his coworkers and slowly smiles.

"Nice sight, huh?" Erin asked. She met Shannon a month into Jay's transfer to Intelligence and knew that the basketball player was the one for Jay.

"Yeah. I'm proposing tonight."

"Here?"

"Of course not. I'm taking her to see the Chicago skyline and proposing there. I should get going." He said then walks over to the group.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked Shannon.

"Yeah. I have a noon practice to run tomorrow. It was nice to meet you guys." Shannon said as Jay helps her into her jacket.

"Don't be a stranger to the district." Kim said then watches Jay and Shannon leave.

"He's going to propose." Erin said.

"Good. He deserves to be happy." Al said.

"Uh, baby? Why are we here?" Shannon asked as they arrive at the location.

"Just come here." Jay said with a chuckle. She takes his hand and gasps at the view of the Chicago skyline lit up.

"This is so beautiful." She soft said as she looks at the view.

"Not as beautiful as you." Shannon looks over and gasps when she sees Jay down on one knee and holding a diamond ring in his hand.

"Shannon, you make me so happy and its amazing to come home to you, where you are waiting with your arms wide open for me. How I got lucky with you is still a mystery. Will you marry me?" Shannon smiles and nods.

"Yes!" She said. He smiles and slides the ring onto her finger then stands up and kisses her as the on lookers cheer.

ShanWil7: He asked me to marry him and I said YES! #FutureMrsHalstead

From Jay:

SHE SAID YES!

"Congratulations man." Ruzek said then bro hugs him.

"Thanks. And Atwater, this is for you. He's expecting your call today." Jay said then hands over the business card.

"Thanks man and congrats on the engagement." Atwater said.

"Thanks." Shannon walks into her office and it's decorated from ceiling to floor with purple and white streamers and bridal streamers. She chuckles then hangs up her jacket, changes into her basketball shoes then heads to the basketball court and sees her players warming up.

"Very funny knuckleheads." Shannon said with a smile.

"You're getting married!" Her players called out and bombard her with hugs as the team videographer is recording the moment.

"I can't believe they did that." Jay said with a smile on the phone during lunch.

"I can't either, but since announcing it on Twitter, they decided to do it. There's a break between NCAA and the WNBA schedule where I'm off. That would only be the best time to get married."

"Let's talk about it later. I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too." Jay hangs up his phone and Erin looks at him.

"Ok, the smile is really bringing me down, man." Erin said and he chuckles.

"I'm an engaged man, so sue me." He said.

"Is Shannon working?"

"Yeah. Her players decorated her office from floor to ceiling and the AD walked in."

"Oh man. I wish I saw that reaction." Erin said with a chuckle as they walk to their vehicle.

"They did that?" Gabby asked Shannon that night as the basketball coach shows her the pictures of her office at Molly's.

"They did. Scared the crap out of me when I turned on the lights, but they mean well." Shannon said. Jay walks over and taps Shannon's shoulder.

"Hi baby." Shannon said then quickly kisses Jay.

"Hey. So, any more surprises from the team?" He asked.

"No. So Gabby, I have a question for you."

"What's up?" Gabby asked.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" The paramedic slowly smiles.

"Yeah. Since I'm the one who got the two of you to meet after all."

"That you did." Jay said then kisses Shannon's temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Jay walks into his fiancée's office and slumps down onto the couch and sighs. She walks over and sits next to him. She pulls him towards her to where he's laying down with his head in her lap and holding her hand on his waist.

“Although, I love this surprise of you coming here, what's going on?” Shannon softly asked.

"I got suspended because the Brass thinks I killed Rodiger." He softly said and she has a confused look on her face.

"How could you have when we were together last night?" 

"I don't know. I think -" 

"Hey guys. Shannon, Voight wants to talk to you." Erin softly said to the engaged couple. 

"Alibi." Jay and Shannon said at the same time and Erin nods. 

"He was with me last night." Shannon said to the Commander and Voight. 

"What were you doing?" The commander asked. 

"Planning our wedding and having sex. Want me to go into more detail?" 

"No." Voight said. 

"If you excuse me, I have a few potential recruits to meet." Shannon gets up and walks out of the room. She grabs her jacket from Jay's desk and heads out. 

Jay walks over to Antonio with Shannon behind him and the biggest mistake on Shannon's part was coming between the two detectives. She keeps them back from each other, but didn't expect the punch to the face from Antonio. She falls to the ground and sees the snow under her nose turning red. 

"Oh crap. Shannon, I am really sorry." Antonio said as Jay helps her up and they wince when they see the blood. 

"I deal with college kids every day and they act better than you two. For God's sake, I'm pissed off as well that my fiancé is probably going to jail, but you guys know better than throwing fists at   
each other." Shannon walks over to the car and gets in and covers her noses with a napkin to stop the bleeding. That night, Shannon sits up in the bed and hears Jay and Al talking about the case. She walks over to the sliding doors that are closed and opens them. 

"Did we wake you?" Jay asked her. 

"No. The bed's lonely without you in it. Hey Al." She said. 

"Hey. So, when's the big day?" He asked. 

"As soon as my season ends with Northwestern and before Sky. Got about a three week span between that time. Or unless we don't make the playoffs. Which ever comes first." 

"I'll be there in a minute." Jay said to her. 

"Ok." Shannon heads back to the room and closes the doors. She props herself up on the bed and watches film for an upcoming game against Wisconsin. While watching the game, Jay closes the doors and gets ready for bed. A few minutes later, he climbs into bed. 

"When's the game?" He asked. 

"Tomorrow. Doing last minute preparation. But we won't make the NCAA tournament, but we will possibly make the NIT. Figure out who's framing you for murder?" 

"Yeah. I'll let you know soon. Are you going to invite your parents?" Shannon clenches her jaw and shakes her head. She hates talking about her life before she went to college and she doesn't want Jay to find out why.

"Are you inviting your dad?" Jay gets silent. 

"You win." He said. 

The following evening, Shannon looks at her fiancé's empty seat and is not happy that he's not at the game like he promised. She places her hands on her hips as she watches the game. Jay looks at his watch inside the cemetery and stands up. 

"Shit. She's going to kill me." He said then jogs to his car to go wait for her at her office. The detective makes it there and sees his fiancée pacing in the room. 

"You better have one hell of an explanation on why you weren't at the game." She said. 

"Remember how I told you about my ex-girlfriend Allison and how her brother was killed as a child?" She nods. 

"It was the father who killed Rodiger. I was at Ben's grave." Shannon sighs and rubs her face. 

"You're lucky that I love you. And we won, by the way." 

"Good. Again, I am so sorry babe." 

"You're making up to me. At home. And it's time we put those cuffs into good use." 

"Kinky." They tenderly kiss and Shannon turns him so his back faces the door then places her hand down his pants and gets his bulge erect then removes her hand. 

"You are a freaking tease." He softly said. 

"Just wait until we're home." She winks then pushes him to the door.

They lay on the bed after their night of passion and Jay realizes something then looks at Shannon.

“Who's Jake?” Jay asked.

“Why are you asking about him?” Shannon asked.

“Because Gabby mentioned him to me once.” She sighs and rubs her face.

“Jake is...he's my son.”

“Wait, how come I've never met him? And why am I just hearing about this?”

“Do you really wanna know?” Shannon asked then looks at him.

“I do.”

“How about I show you?” She sits up and covers her chest with the blanket then opens the end table to pull out a one inch binder. Jay turns on the lamp and looks at her.

“When I was thirteen...I was raped and that resulted in Jake. The reason why I don't have him is what's inside this binder and why I don't talk about my parents.” She hands over the binder and he opens it to read newspaper clippings and pictures.

“Your father was Lieutenant Jason Myers?” He asked.

“Yeah. And my grandfather was Commander John Myers. My real name is Shannon Myers, but I changed it after the trial and transferring schools because everyone thought that I would turn up like my mother.” Jay reads one newspaper article and quietly sighs.

“Your mother killed your father. I remember hearing about this.”

“The police and I...I have legal rights over Jake and he was barely a year old when this happened and the police and I wanted to protect him, so he's in foster care. I see him everyday at his foster home and I wanted to take him with me when I went to Connecticut, but I couldn't because I wanted him to have a normal childhood. Jay, I want my son back.”

“We'll get him back. Except we don't have room here.”

“There's a house near Northwestern for sale. We would be out of the city and I'm not asking for you be his father, who I don't know who Jake's father is.”

“Before we even decide to move, I wanna meet him, ok?” Shannon nods.


End file.
